


Written in the Snow

by upsgirl88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsgirl88/pseuds/upsgirl88
Summary: I suck at summaries so here's a quote that gives a good idea of what's going on :)Once Pod  was finished Jaime dismissed the young man, “Now you may leave us.  Bronn is around here somewhere - go say hello.”“Yes Ser,” he bowed slightly and practically ran out of the room.  The way Jaime was looking at Brienne… the way she was looking back at him… Podrick was probably more than happy to get the fuck out of there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I've had kicking around in my head and wanted to share. Hope you enjoy Chapter 1.

Jaime was just about to strip down and climb into bed when he heard the knock. The Inn was very warm and he was so pleased to finally have somewhere to thaw out, if only for the night. He did feel a bit guilty that the majority of his men were still sleeping in tents nearby. Lord Tywin never would have felt guilty, he reminded himself. But Jaime never was much like his father so it still weighed on his conscience. 

He prayed to the gods as he walked to the door that it wasn’t something that was going to require him leaving the comfort of the room. Winter was here. Winter was fucking here and he was headed North. 

When he pulled open the door Jaime was sure he was having a very pleasant dream. Standing before him was the very person he’d been hoping to find. “Lady Brienne,” he said, unable to hide the elation he was feeling as a smile spread across his face. He knew it wasn’t a dream when he saw Podrick with her. Surely his fantasy would have brought her to him alone. “Podrick,” he addressed her young squire with a nod. 

“Lady Sansa sent me to inquire as to your intentions Ser Jaime,” she said, very serious and formal as usual. “We are aware that your sister… that the Queen, has changed her mind about sending her army to help fight the night king. Yet you’re here… heading North?” 

“Yes I am,” Jaime said with a nod. “I’m here… heading North. Freezing my ass off.” 

He was well aware that he still hadn’t answered her question as he continued to grin at her. Pod leaned forward. “I think the Lady was really asking why? Why are you heading North?” 

Brienne put a hand on Oathkeeper. “Should we be prepared to fight you and your men?” She asked. She looked at him strangely. “I can’t see it taking long with your… uh… small numbers.” 

“Come in,” Jaime said, opening the door wider to allow them both to enter. Brienne hesitated a moment. He knew she wasn’t scared of him, but she had it in her mind that they were still on different sides and her loyalty seemed to keep her at bay from the enemy. “Just come in. I’ll explain everything.” Brienne and Podrick stepped inside and Jaime shut the door behind them. They didn’t bother to take a seat so he remained standing too. “Just because my sister went back on her word doesn’t mean that I did too,” he said. 

Brienne looked more confused than ever. “But you command her army… she’s the queen. You have to abide by her decisions or…” Her voice trailed off. 

“Treason? Is that the word you’re thinking of?” he asked. “Let her try. I don’t care. She’s not my queen any longer.” Brienne was gaping, as was Podrick. Jaime decided it was time to explain. “When I found out Cersei never planned to honour the deal she made with Daenerys I argued with her. But she wouldn’t listen. She told me she already made plans with Euron Greyjoy behind my back. She betrayed me.” It still hurt him to say the words out loud. Cersei was the one person he thought he could always trust and she threw all of that away. “So I left. Just me. Alone.” 

“But you have a small group of men with you?” Brienne was clearly in shock. 

“I told Bronn everything before I left and the next thing I knew he’d caught up with me on the Kings Road… with about 50 men.” Jaime felt proud, both of Bronn and the other men who chose to honour the deal with him. “They followed me because they know if the North loses this fight we’re all dead anyway.” 

“So… where are you headed then?” Brienne asked. 

Jaime met her eye. He loved looking at her beautiful blue eyes, so intense. “I was actually looking for this crazy blonde woman in really fancy armour… with a Valyrian steel sword,” he said softly. He’d realized even before he left King’s Landing that Brienne was his best chance to get him an audience with someone with power in the North so he could plead his case and not be dismissed… or killed. He also realized on the way that wanting to find Brienne had to do with much more than just having her on his side. He missed her. He wanted to see her and he needed to tell her how he felt about her before it was too late. He’d fought his feelings for too long. “You told me once that I have honour… I don’t know if deserting my queen is honourable, dishonourable or just fucking insane.” 

“You’re doing the right thing,” she reassured him, her voice soft, just like his had been. 

They stared at each other for a long time. It felt so good to just look at her again. He worried he might never see her again and he couldn’t bare that thought. “Podrick, please help Lady Brienne with her armour,” Jaime said, never breaking her gaze. 

“Of course,” Podrick replied dutifully. Jaime hadn’t asked if Brienne could, or would stay, but the fact she hadn’t stopped Podrick from fulfilling his request told him she was willing to stay, at least for a little while. Pod had been her squire for a while and he quickly removed her armour, while the two of them continued to study one another. Jaime’s heart was beating wildly in his chest. Once Pod was finished he dismissed the young man, “Now you may leave us. Bronn is around here somewhere - go say hello.” 

“Yes Ser,” he bowed slightly and practically ran out of the room. The way Jaime was looking at Brienne… the way she was looking back at him… Podrick was probably more than happy to get the fuck out of there. 

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Jaime whispered. It felt hard to breathe being so close to her after thinking about seeing her again for so long. “I’ve missed you.” 

“You have?” she asked, looking both hopeful and surprised. He smiled at her again and simply nodded to confirm. 

“Here,” Jaime said, motioning for her to turn around so he could massage her. “You had a long ride, I’m sure you could use a shoulder rub.” As he touched her skin and kneaded her muscles gently with his hands all he could think about was moving his mouth to her neck and tasting her. The sexual desire he was feeling for her was so intense. It was like a gift from the gods when she showed up at his door. 

“Oh that does feel good,” Brienne groaned. She’d been extremely stiff at first, and seemed very unsure of allowing him to touch her. But it hadn’t taken long for her to relax and enjoy it. The sound of her voice pushed him over the edge though and without another thought Jaime leaned in and kissed her neck lightly, sucking and flicking out his tongue to sample her. “Oh,” she gasped. “What… what are you doing?” She asked, turning slightly, but not stopping him. Jaime drew his tongue up her neck to her jaw and kissed her again. She had turned enough that he could reach her mouth, so he began to move along her jawline. He felt her shiver against him. “Jaime? What are you doing?” she asked softly, still making no move to stop him.

“Do you want this?” he whispered back, hovering just over her lips and leaning his forehead against hers. She made a sound. It wasn’t a yes or a no, but more of a whimper. If Brienne wanted him to stop she would have ended it by then he decided. But he pressed one more time, just to be sure. “Tell me you don’t want this… I’ll stop…” When she didn’t speak Jaime drew back and looked at her. He could see a lot of emotion in her eyes, confusion, lust, maybe a touch of fear. “Don’t be scared,” he said, placing a hand on her cheek. Before anything could stop them he covered her lips and kissed her. They were soft and full, just like he’d imagined. But there was something he hadn’t been prepared for - Brienne was trembling. His confident, composed warrior woman was trembling in his arms. She was the one that was always so completely put together - in almost any situation. Strong and inspiring, brave and driven. But this was not one of those situations. This was new for her and she was beyond nervous. 

Jaime stopped and pulled back instantly. “Brienne?” he spoke, searching out her eyes again. “What’s wrong? You don’t want…”

“No, no… I do,” she interrupted him. “It’s just… all so confusing and unexpected… You show up here headed North… And you say you’ve left against the Queen’s orders…” Her voice trailed off but eventually she spoke again. “And you… uhh, you know I haven’t really done this…” She blushed fiercely. He honestly hadn’t seen anything get to her like this before. Even when he climbed into a bath naked with her. “But, I do… want… it… want you I mean…” She was stammering and somehow her bashfulness turned him on even more. Jaime was about to attack her lips again when Brienne put out a hand to stop him. "Please remember I'm not what you're used to," she said, holding a hand over his pounding heart. "I'm scared and I… um… I think I maybe need this to be slow. Can you do that?"

"I can do anything you need," Jaime replied, putting his hand over hers reassuringly. She nodded again and dropped her hand away, no longer stopping him from moving towards her mouth. He brushed her lips gently, barely touching her, then kissed her softly, testing the waters. Brienne responded with a tremble, like she had moments earlier, and it was sexy as hell. He loved the contrast between the confident Brienne that he knew, and this innocent, insecure woman he was kissing.

Jaime parted his lips and tilted his head slightly, finding her mouth again and increasing the pressure. He had often wondered what her kisses would be like given that she hadn’t kissed a man before, but he had nothing to worry about. She had the instinct of a fighter and even hesitant and shy he knew Brienne was just naturally a good kisser. 

Jaime took a risk and took the kiss deeper, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Brienne groaned and he felt the little quiver again. It did things to him, that something so simple should never have done. That combined with the sweet taste of her had Jaime completely hard in seconds.

He moved them to the bed, sat on the edge and tugged her into his lap, shifting her body so Brienne was straddling him. He slipped his hand around her, grabbing her ass and pulling her flush against his body. Jaime knew she could feel his erection and she looked a bit panicked when she realized it. He just grinned at her. “Kiss me,” he said, looking into her eyes. Jaime wanted to know what it was like to be kissed by Brienne, now that he already knew what it was like to kiss her.

She brushed his cheek with her fingertips, several times, as if she just didn’t quite have the nerve to initiate the kiss yet. “Kiss me Lady Brienne,” he said again, capturing her hand and pressing it flat against his cheek. Slowly she moved in and touched her lips to his. The contact gave her confidence and soon she was kissing him passionately, while Jaime responded encouragingly. He shifted his hips, grinding his erection between her legs. It should have helped relieve a bit of tension, but it just made him ache to fuck her even more. Brienne wanted it slow though, and he would have to keep himself in check.

He realized quickly that she was enjoying the feel of him grinding on her. She started to respond, moving with him. He wished they were naked, but there was something very erotic about what they were doing because it was different for him. He wanted to touch her skin and feel how smooth it was. But Jaime knew enough about women to realize that there was a very good chance that Brienne was going to come just from rubbing herself against him while they kissed. It was fucking hot and he didn’t want to do anything to distract her.

He felt her gasp against his mouth and pull away. She tucked her face into his neck and clung to him as her body shuddered with release. He rubbed her back and whispered soothing words in her ear, “Shhh, it’s okay...” Jaime had never experienced a woman coming so quickly like that. He couldn’t even imagine what it would be like to go down on her, or to finally fuck her and feel her orgasm on his dick. Jaime had never been so close to coming in his pants as he was in that moment. If she hadn’t finished when she did and continued to grind on him… that combined with the dirty thoughts of everything he wanted to do to her… he would have exploded in no time.

He wondered if she had ever orgasmed before? Did she get herself off? Or was this all completely new for her? Brienne continued to keep her face tucked in the crook of his neck, even after it was obvious her orgasm was over. He soon realized she was either scared, nervous or embarrassed. “Hey,” he whispered gently. “That was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” He wanted to reassure her, just in case she was feeling self-conscious. 

“I’m sorry,” Brienne said finally sitting up and looking at him. “I don’t know what… uh… is that normal?” She was bright red again, her cheeks flushed and her eyes filled with uncertainty. 

Jaime touched her face and smiled at her. “Everyone is different, there’s no normal,” he said trying to reassure her that no matter what happened it was okay. 

Brienne took a long deep breath and then she leaned in and kissed him again. He loved that she already had enough confidence to kiss him without being pushed or asked to do it. He was just pulling her closer when she stopped kissing him. "Was that okay?" Brienne asked softly after she pulled back. 

"Are you asking if the kiss was okay? Or the fact you stopped?" Jaime wondered. Brienne blushed as he reached between their bodies to adjust himself. 

"The former," she replied, looking really nervous to hear his answer.

"Do you think you're not a good kisser?" Jaime asked.

"Well... I really don’t know. It’s not like I’ve really done it before. It seemed like you didn’t mind it… but....I just don’t know…" Brienne answered honestly. 

Jaime smiled, "You need me to say it. You need me to tell you that you're an amazing kisser and you taste incredible and you do something with your tongue that makes me fucking crazy like no one has ever done to me?"

"Yeah?" Brienne asked shyly.

Jaime nodded, "Don't doubt yourself. And trust that I would never lie to you. You’re a natural."

"Well, don't go thinking that's going to extend to other areas," Brienne replied.

"Pfft," Jaime scoffed. "Doesn’t matter if it does or not, but I have a feeling you might surprise yourself." He looked at her for a minute. "You're scared because I have more experience than you, and you think maybe I like to be wild and crazy and adventurous right?" He asked her. Brienne nodded in confirmation. "But what you're giving me is all those things... Don't you see that?" She shook her head this time. "What's more wild and adventurous than something different? You're different than what I'm used to, that's true, but I’m excited and turned on and I can’t wait to find out what it’s like to be with you."

"Oh," she whispered, letting his words hang in the air. “But what if…” 

Jaime quickly cut her off. “No ‘what ifs.’ We don’t have time for ‘what ifs’ anymore.” He slipped a hand under her shirt to touch her bare skin. He needed desperately to feel her warmth. “I waited too long to let myself fall in love with you… Even when I already knew you were in love with me.” He hadn’t told her that to be presumptuous or arrogant in any way, but because he wanted her to know that he’d seen the way she looked at him and he understood without her ever having to say the words. 

“I didn’t mean to…” Her blue eyes had tears. “Women all over the Seven Kingdoms are in love with the golden knight. But it wasn’t like that for me… I fell in love with you because you trusted me enough to show me the real you.” 

“And I fell in love with you because you let me,” Jaime replied. “I’m just deeply sorry I buried my feelings for so long.” He stroked her belly with his fingertips. “Will you let me make it up to you?” he asked, giving her a sexy smirk. Slowly she tipped her head in a nod and smiled back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was brought to my attention that I'm an idiot and I used a smut scene from an old fic that I didn't think I would ever use again in this chapter. Turns out I did decide to ressurect it. Please forgive me for being a moron, I have a lot of stress in my life being a caregiver for my mom and some days it's as if my brain is completely fried. Anyway, I spent the morning rewriting the smut scene to make this chapter completely original. It may follow the same sequence but the wording is now fully original.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Jaime asked. He felt like there was some uncertainty in her eyes, but perhaps he was mistaking it for something else. 

She fidgeted with her hands for a moment. "Honestly,” Brienne said. “I'm really nervous but I do know I’m ready."

"You’re not the only one who’s nervous,” Jaime admitted. Her eyes shot up to his face and he could see everything she was thinking - She was surprised he was nervous too. And she was wondering if he was just saying that to try and make her feel better. “What’s scaring you?” he asked softly. 

Brienne’s cheeks were pink before she even spoke. “I guess I’m just worried you won’t like it. I’m not really your typical lady.” 

Jaime chuckled and she blushed harder, until he clarified why he was laughing. “We are so much alike sometimes.” He touched her hand. “I’m terrified you won’t like it and since you’ve never… well… it’s a lot of pressure knowing that your entire experience of sex is based on what happens right now, with me.” 

"What could possibly make you think I won’t like it?" She gasped in shock. 

Jaime chuckled again, "You know I’ve only been with one woman…” He really didn’t want to bring that up at all, but he wanted her to understand that she wasn’t the only one who was nervous. “It’s basically what you said a moment ago. You’re not a typical lady… you're different and that’s amazing and exciting to me. But you’re so very different from what I'm used to and you might like different things.” It made him happy that they were both able to share their insecurities so easily. 

“I guess it’s time we find out,” Brienne said softly. Jaime’s heart started to beat wildly as another round of nerves struck him, knowing the moment had finally arrived. It only took her shifting slightly in his lap for him to worry even more, worry that he wouldn’t be able to last with her. He had waited a long, long time for this. He’d dreamed of doing so many things with her. Now it was reality. This wasn’t a dream or a fantasy. It was time - and he knew he had to pull it together. 

There were way too many thoughts rolling around in his mind, so Jaime found the strength to push away all of the negativity and insecurities so he could focus on what needed to happen. This was her first time and he wanted it to be special and memorable for her. It was also their first time as a couple and he knew the best way to make it amazing for him too, was to make sure he left her satisfied. 

His plan was to keep things simple, yet tender and passionate. There was so much built up sexual tension between them that things could easily get wild and frantic. They could go that route another time, explore the lust, but this was about love and the genuine admiration and appreciation they had for one another. Brienne was giving herself to him. He was the man she was trusting with something she’d never allowed another man to have. Jaime knew he really was putting a great deal of pressure on himself, but after all this time… And the twist of fate that had brought her to his room that night... He just wanted it to be perfect. 

“It’s going to be okay,” he reassured her. She lifted her eyes again and looked at him. Those eyes… he could look into them forever and never get tired of it. The way he felt staring into the beautiful blue was hard to explain. It was like she was showing him her past, the present and their future. There was so much to see, so many emotions, some of them even conflicting. Fear and strength. Pain and pleasure. Plus so many others. The lust and desire hit him hard though. It was going to be so hard to keep it tender and sweet when that look made him want to rip her clothes off and ravage her like a wild animal. He moved his lips closer to hers, so close. 

He felt a tingling sensation vibrating inside him. It was anticipation and the only cure was to finally capture her mouth in a passionate kiss. There was something different in this kiss, likely because it wasn’t just a kiss, but the beginning of something more. She was eager, maybe even more eager than him which was both shocking and exciting. 

He slid his hand up under her baggy linen shirt and cupped a breast through some thin cotton material. She kept them well hidden but he’d seen them that one time so he knew what to expect. Her tit fit so nicely in his hand, like it was meant to be there. The way she moaned when he kneaded lightly almost made him come undone. Jaime took a deep breath. It really was insane how much he needed her. It was so different from anything he’d ever felt before. 

When she shifted again and his dick started to throb Jaime knew it was time to take the next step. He nudged her to stand, needing her off his lap to give him a second to compose himself a bit more. As soon as they were both standing he took her hand. The desire to touch her constantly was drawing him right back to her, even though he’d barely had 5 seconds to get the breather he needed. 

She placed a trembling hand on his chest and Jaime wished he had another hand to cover it with and stop the shaking. But the thumping of his chest seemed to do the trick and her lips twitched in a little smile. It was time. He needed to see all of her again. It wasn’t as easy as it would have been a few years ago when he had both hands to work with, but somehow he stripped her naked all on his own in record time. He already knew exactly what he would find because the image of her long, lean, yet surprisingly curvy body was something he would never forget. 

One thing he hadn’t seen yet was her ass so he quickly moved behind her and took a step back to fully appreciate what he was seeing. Brienne was looking back over her shoulder, trying to see what exactly he was doing. Jaime didn’t want her to start to feel self conscious, even though she should be able to tell from the way he was practically panting over her sexiness that he absolutely loved what he saw. Her ass was marvelous, even better than he could have imagined in his best fantasy. No, he would never forget this image before him no matter what happened between them in the future. He possessively hoped he was the only man who had ever laid eyes on her nude body, but at least he was the only man who got to do all these other things with her.  
Jaime took off his shirt and then moved closer, dying to feel her smooth body against him. Her pale, creamy skin was soft and warm, even warmer than his own even though he felt like he was on fire inside. He nuzzled his stubbly beard against her cheek and she sighed. Jaime closed his eyes and took in everything, from how it felt to hold her to her scent and the way her sighs sounded. With his eyes still closed he found the tie of his pants and undid it, letting them drop to the floor where he kicked them away. 

There were so many times in a day he wished he still had both hands. But he had never wanted his right hand back more than when he started to explore her body. He wanted to be able to reach every inch of her, from both sides, yet he was confined to only what he could feel with his left. He convinced himself to let go of the regret and just appreciate what he still had. Her body was beautiful, magical and it felt perfect in his hand. He touched the outside of her thigh and then flitted his fingers over the hair between her legs, resisting the urge to delve deeper and see how wet she was. He slid a hand up her body and touched her breast again, making her gasp with pleasure when he pinched a nipple lightly. 

When he finally moved back to the front and looked her over again, remembering how each part of her he’d just touched felt, he was once again struck with another desire - the one to bury his head between her legs and explore with his tongue. Someday, he told himself. But it wasn’t the right time. 

It was the right time to lead her to bed though so he did. With her laying in the middle, looking up at him, he committed another image to his memory, yet another thing to add to the room of paintings he could view inside his mind. They were all masterpieces. 

When he moved into position he noticed an immediate change in her - she looked scared, the calm was seemingly gone. He was so close to penetrating and he could tell she was completely tense. “It’s okay, just relax,” he said soothingly. Brienne nodded and he could physically see her muscles release the tension. “If you want me to stop just tell me, at any point….” She nodded and looked appreciative of his offer of reassurance. It made him a bit worried she might actually ask him to stop part way through, but if that’s what she needed - he would grant her it without hesitation.

When he saw she was relaxed again he continued. Jaime pushed just barely inside her and immediately she tensed, her eyes wide with surprise. It was a feeling she didn’t know and he understood that. “Take a deep breath,” he told her, watching as she calmed herself. “I would never hurt you, you know that,” he said gently. The feeling of being just inside her made him desperate to push all the way in, but he took it really slow - for her. Inch by inch he moved into her, watching her reaction very closely to be sure it was still okay. It was almost amusing how the panic on her face gave way to pleasure as he filled her up. The trembling of her body stopped and once he was fully inside her she opened her eyes. 

This time he could only see one thing in the blue - desire. And it only fueled his need to move even more. Was she ready for that? He sure hoped so because he was compelled to do it. Before he did though, he told her the only thing on his mind, “Gods Brienne, you’re so beautiful.” He could tell she didn’t believe him. She’d heard the opposite so often, from so many people, himself included. But the way she was giving herself to him, the vulnerability, the desire… it made her glow in a rare way that few women possess. 

As he moved in her, slow and steady, she closed her eyes again and the look on her face was pure bliss. A smile played on her lips in a way that was both beautiful and sexy. Every so often she would whimper and her body would quiver and each time it happened it made him ache even more. He both loved and hated the slow pace. It felt amazing and it felt right, plus Brienne seemed perfectly content with it, but he also longed to move faster, not just for himself, but to see the changes in her when he did. 

He picked up the pace and immediately she gasped, followed by a low, sexy, feral moan that came from deep within her. Jaime couldn’t help but smile. It would be an absolute delight to take this journey with her and get to see how she reacted to each and every new experience. It felt like he was getting to start over and do something for the first time once again. The way she looked and the sounds she was making made him finally let go of all those fears he had at the start, which only made things feel even better. 

It was easy to tell when she was getting close. She got louder and she was panting as her face twisted in the most beautiful way. “Oh Gods,” she cried out. “Jaime…” He loved hearing his name come from her so casually, without the formalities she’d used with him for so long. But it was also incredible to hear her say his name in that way - knowing she was saying it because of how he was making her feel. 

He watched her clench her fists and felt her body tense beneath him. It only took a few more strokes before she came, crying out loudly. He briefly hoped it would cause anyone to come running to their room, but he stopped caring almost immediately because her inner muscles started to clench his dick and it felt amazing. 

Her body was limp and she was clearly overwhelmed by everything she just experienced. He wanted to comfort her but he was too close and couldn’t resist the urge to finish. Jaime hoped she would understand - he knew she would because they had trust before and now they had it even more intimately. 

His orgasm was intense, explosive even. It was something he hadn’t felt in a long, long time - maybe he never had felt one quite like that before. When he regained his senses he felt her body shaking. Or was it his? Actually it was both of them. Jaime felt tears on his face and he looked down to see the same tears on her cheeks too. What was happening? He couldn’t even remember the last time he cried. 

He wiped them away quickly and tried to comfort her instead, cooing to her softly while stroking her short hair. It wasn’t until she reached out and wiped the wetness of his cheek with a smile that he realized his tears were her greatest sense of comfort. 

They didn’t speak for a while. He held back from asking her if she was okay, even though he felt like he should because he knew in his heart that she was just fine. She was incredible, just like he was feeling.  
When they finally did speak he admitted what was in his heart. “Brienne, you have to know… I’ve never… Gods… I’ve never felt like that before,” he admitted. It was easy to see she didn’t believe him so Jaime gently forced her to meet his eye. “I’m telling you the honest to the gods truth - it was better than all my wildest fantasies.” 

“But it was…” A loud banging on the door cut her off. 

“Open up. Immediately,” a male voice boomed. Jaime recognized it immediately. It was Derristan Locke. 

“He’s looking for me,” Jaime whispered, looking around for somewhere to hide, but there was nowhere in the tiny room to escape. “Stall. Get rid of him if you can…” 

Brienne nodded and moved quickly for her clothes as the banging started again. “Give me a minute,” she yelled. Jaime threw on his pants and shirt and wracked his brain to figure out a place to hide. “What can I do for you?” he heard Brienne say, opening the door a crack. 

“We’re looking for Ser Jaime Lannister,” Derristan said. “We know he’s here somewhere.”

“Well he certainly isn’t with me,” Brienne snapped, sounding absolutely disgusted at the thought. “Now if you’ll kindly leave I need to get some rest. I had a long ride today.” 

“Sorry m’lady but we’re going to have to search your room,” he pushed. 

Jaime finally had an idea. It wasn’t a great one, but he didn’t have much choice. “You will not search my room,” he heard Brienne say. Last chance. He quickly moved to the window, opened it and slipped out. He had to hold on and paw at the window with his stump to get it closed. With two hands it wouldn’t have been a problem at all, but hanging one handed off a second story window ledge of the Inn, with only thin clothing and the wind whipping around him… It was pure torture. The good new was… if he did slip it wasn’t far and he would certainly survive the fall. But if he did fall Locke’s men would surely be on him. 

After what felt like an eternity he heard Brienne calling his name. He banged on the window and within seconds she opened it. “Holy fuck,” she gasped, dragging him inside. Jaime was shivering and shaking so she quickly shut the window and held him. “Thank the gods you thought of that or we were fucked,” Brienne commented, rubbing his back with her hands to create some heat. 

“We gotta get out of here and go save my men,” Jaime said, as soon as his teeth stopped chattering. 

Brienne looked at him like he was crazy. “You don’t know how many men Cersei sent to find you… we could be headed into a slaughter.” 

Jaime shook his head. “Nah, she sent Locke. He’s uh… expendable,” he said with a grin. “She wouldn’t trust him with more than 20-30 men,” Jaime explained. “Cersei sent him as a formality. She couldn’t just let me walk away with a group of men without trying to get me back. But she’s not willing to waste any of her good men on a lost cause. She knows she’s never getting me back there alive… besides, if I can help fight the Night King, that’s what she wants anyway.” 

“Okay… I guess we go save your men then,” Brienne nodded. 

The words were barely out of her mouth and the door bust open again. “If you two are done fucking we need to get out of here,” Bronn announced. Podrick was right behind him. Bronn had blood splattered on his face. 

Jaime eyed his friend. “Locke?” he asked motioning to the blood. 

“Of course,” Bronn replied cockily. “Pod and I took out 5 more, but we could use a little help to finish off the rest.” Jaime got up. Brienne had already started to put on the rest of her clothes and her armour. Podrick helped her and Jaime set to work on his own. “Don’t get any fucking ideas,” Bronn grumbled as he helped Jaime with his armour to speed things up. 

When they were both ready Bronn was already heading for the door, Podrick right behind him. Jaime found their relationship amusing, but they were good for each other. He hesitated and looked at Brienne. “This wasn’t really how I envisioned spending the rest of the evening,” he sighed. 

Brienne shrugged and smiled a little, “I hadn’t really planned on anything that happened tonight.” 

“Guess I’ll have to make it up to you again, huh?” he said. 

Brienne smiled wider, “Guess so.” 

“Holy fuck, let’s go,” Bronn groaned. “You can gaze longingly at each other once we kill some people.” Jaime gave Brienne an apologetic shrug and they took off after the two men, swords drawn and ready to fight. 

As they ran out into the freezing cold night, Jaime thought about everything that had brought him to that moment, everything that had brought Brienne to his door that night. He’d always believed that no matter what he felt for her there would never be a time that came when he could act on those feelings and tell her he’d fallen in love with her. It had been a long road to get where they were, but it was like their fate was written in the stars. Jaime trudged through the freshly fallen snow… or perhaps, he thought... it was written in the snow. His foreseeable future was in the North with winter fully upon them. Yet somehow, knowing Brienne would be by his side it didn’t seem quite so cold. 

The End!


End file.
